Mitsudomoe: There is Never Enough!
by Pupu-Nini
Summary: Rather than a full fledged story this is a chapter-to-chapter variety story. Each chapter varies on different humorous situations and characters. Anyway, enjoy!


I have been addicted to Mitsudomoe since the anime came out. I have watched both seasons multiple times. I can't remember how many times I have seen each episode, it is definitely worth a watch. I will update this story depending on the traffic it gets because I did not see Mitsudomoe in the category listing. I'm guessing no one has posted in it yet.

Chapter 1: Apologies

Another evening had fallen on the Marui Household and the triplets were trying to settle down after dinner. They had gathered in the television room, sitting at the table as usual. Hitoha, was engrossed in her book and Futaba's attention was shifting between her sister, Mitsuba, who was attempting sit-ups and the television.

"One...two...th-three...f-f-fo...", Mitsuba struggled to lift her upper body up for the next sit-up, "fffff..."

"Mitsuba's doing exercises!" Futaba stated cheerfully.

Hitoha responded to Futaba with a snide remark aimed towards her eldest sister, "No, saying that she is 'doing exercises' implies that some sort of progress is being made."

"Cram it, witch!" Mitsuba shouted at her sister who ignored the comment and continued reading.

Futaba tried to console her sister, "Don't worry Mit-chan, Hitoha is just joking."

"No, I'm not." Hitoha responded immediately without even lifting her head from her book.

Mitsuba decided to end her endeavor and give up at the fourth sit-up. She stood up with a mild sweat on her forehead, "Why can't you just support me?"

Hitoha didn't dignify Mitsuba with a proper response but instead with yet another monotone insult from behind her book, "I'm afraid that I would break my back if I was to support you."

"You-you ghoul!" Mitsuba ran off to the kitchen.

"You're really busting her chops tonight." Futaba said to her little sister.

Hitoha looked at Futaba with a slightly peeved face, "She stole my dessert from dinner."

"Haha, that explains it."

In the kitchen Mitsuba had her ear against the Shoji. Through, the thin paper she could hear why her sister was so cruel to her, "Dessert? Stupid Hitoha should have made more for me to begin with. It's her own fault." she growled under her breath and clenched her fists.

"Mitsuba!" A gruff voice snapped.

"AH!" Misuba jumped frightened. Her hand slipped, and tore a hole in the paper shoji. Her heart was now pounding, she knew that the voice that had jolted her was her father's and he wouldn't be happy with a hole in the door. She clenched her teeth and slowly turned her head to him. he was standing there with a beer in his hand and a slight frown, not as bad as expected.

"Mitsuba, eavesdropping and destroying the doors that I paid good money for? Is this how I have raised you? I think you're breaking my dear old heart." He said dramatically.

"Wha-?"

"Ok, I'll give you a chance to right your ways." Her father continued, "All you need to do is pay for a new door, maybe something that makes it hard for you to eavesdrop. Something perhaps in wood, nice and solid."

"But, how am I supposed to pay for something like that?" Mitsuba retorted.

"You're right, Mitsuba...maybe we can make a deal. I'll let you off easy this time, just do one thing."

The girl nervously smiled and nodded.

"Apologize to Hitoha. I know you stole her dessert and listening in on her conversations isn't very nice either." The giant man walked to his daughter and opened the shoji. His other two daughters looked at him and Mitsuba.

"We couldn't help but overhear the situation." Hitoha admitted.

The guilty girl pointed to her sister, "See she was listening in, too! Make her apologize!"

"No, she wasn't listening intentionally."

Mitsuba crossed her arms, "Fine...sorry."

Hitoha politely accepted the apology, "I forgive you."

"It's nice to see my daughters get along." Soujiro, the father of the siblings, smiled in content.

"I'm going to bed." Mitsuba sighed heavily and walked off slowly.

"Mit-chan, it's so early." Futaba pointed out.

The girl, feeling defeated, continued walking without responding. She went up the stairs and crawled onto to the top bunk the bed without changing into her night clothes and stared into the darkness. She reflected on her loss against her sister, it wasn't a big bother to her because she had gotten used to it.

Mitsuba turned around in her bed trying to get comfortable, but her clothes weren't suitable for the bed. She turned toward the wall and tried de-frumple her skirt, "Stupid Thing!" Mitsuba cursed. She turned back around, "AAAAAHH!"

Hitoha was there face to face, "Hi."

"You scared the crap out of me!" Mitsuba screamed, "You here to rub it in?"

Her little sister shook her head and held up Mitsuba's night clothes, "I thought you might need these, you looked uncomfortable."

"Oh?"

Hitoha nodded, "Yup."

Mitsuba took her clothes, "So, I guess this is an apology then? I knew you would come around. He he he. After all I know that you look up to me." She had a cocky smile.

The black-haired little girl turned spiteful suddenly, "Ya know, I was thinking that maybe I might skip making dessert tomorrow ni-"

"No, no, kind sister, who always makes dessert!"

A small smile broke on Hitoha's face, "I'll make an extra dessert for you tomorrow, take it as my apology, but don't touch mine."

Mitsuba smiled.

Outside the doorway to the girls' room was their father smiling gleefully, "Oh, my daughters! There is love in this household!"

"Papa is eavesdropping!" Futaba shouted.

"What!" Hitoha and Mitsuba looked at the door in shock.

Soujiro quickly denied what he was doing, "No, I was just checking up on the girls!"


End file.
